


voicemail vi

by justanonlinelove



Series: voicemails [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Series: voicemails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049780





	voicemail vi

hey. so i don't really want to talk to you, but i decided that i need to say this.

i forgive you.

i am not saying this because i think you need to hear it or anything, i am saying it because i need to say it for myself.

i forgive you.

i forgive you for every thing you have ever said to me. i forgive you for every time you made me genuinely scared. i forgive you for every word i've inked onto my skin, and every lie i believed. i forgive you for lying about me to other people. i forgive you for all of it. 

nothing can undo the trauma i endured, but i am working to get through it. i am learning to live.

i hope that you can get the help you need and learn to do the same.

ciao, 

mj


End file.
